


Confidence

by hypaalicious



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Porn with too much plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/pseuds/hypaalicious
Summary: You didn't know what would come of that night you met up with the dragoon at the bar.But you were sure that even if you did, it was something you wouldn't hesitate to repeat.





	Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Another request I did awhile ago, that was difficult to do at first because I just really wanna _be_ Aranea, not bang her.
> 
> But I'm also trash, so it didn't take me long to get over that hurdle, HAHA

Sitting at the bar, pushing the cold glass of your drink back and forth between your palms, you tried to look calmer than you felt.

It wasn’t working, and you knew it. It never did when you were literally sitting on the edge of your seat for her to show up. _Last time she mentioned that she likes to come when it’s ladies night, so she can get cheaper drinks._ Bending down to take a sip, you let your eyes scan the dimly lit bar through the mirrored backdrop of that was in front of you, carefully averting your gaze the moment it seemed like someone would make eye contact with you.

It had taken you a little bit to admit it to yourself, but you were kind of… greatly _intrigued_ by one of the regulars that liked to show up at the bar that had become your frequent stop after work. It was only supposed to be a spur of the moment thing, the first time you walked into the place. You decided that it was time to do something different with yourself, as a person who normally just went from work to home and back again. Forcing yourself out of your introverted shell was hard enough as it was, having to push down the butterflies and the constant feeling that you were out of your element as you entered the place full of raucous people. Having her find you trying very hard to blend into the wall and randomly start up a conversation with you was a shock in and of itself, but you had given yourself a pat on the back for not being as horrendously awkward as you thought you were since she didn’t mind talking to you again the next time you visited.

“Saving this seat for anyone, sweetie?”

Ignoring the jump your heart did at the sudden voice, you turned around as casually as you could muster, offering a shy grin to the person you were waiting for the entire time. “Maybe I am, this time.”

“Bullshit; and even if you were, I’d still take the chair, and you know it,” the silver-haired woman quipped back with a grin, sliding herself easily onto the bar stool next to you. As per usual, you gave her figure a cursory glance and wished that you had fancier things to wear. Not like she was really going all out, though. Faded black jeans paired with a simple red tank top wasn’t exactly the height of fashion on its own, but Aranea never failed to fill out anything she put on perfectly. You tried not to feel more self conscious than you already were about your clothing choices, knowing that before your current obsession with going to the bar happened that you were more comfortable in your pajamas than real clothes most days.

You looked down into your glass, watching the ice melt slowly into the remnants of your drink before speaking again. “I was hoping that you’d show up tonight. Had a rough week at work.”

She waved down the bartender, who automatically got to work making her favorite drink once he saw that she’d arrived. “You too, huh? I guess that’s why we drink.” Smiling at the man and curling her hand around the lowball that was placed in front of her, she turned her attention back to you. “Wanna talk about it?”

You shrugged noncommittally. “It’s nothing special, really. It’s just an escalated version of the same shit, different day. I wouldn’t want to bore you with the details.” Picking up your glass, you downed the rest of the contents in one fell swoop and let out a sigh. The bartender reflexively picked up the empty glass and got to work making you another one, even though you hadn’t asked him to. _I guess the look on my face says I need more booze all on its own._ Glancing at Aranea out of the corner of your eye, you took in her raised eyebrow and slight frown. “What?”

“Don’t ‘what’, me. You say you’re happy to see me, but now you’re being all dramatic and weird. I’ve gotten used to hearing about your day, by now.” She turned in her bar stool to face you, leaning an elbow against the counter as she did so. “You know I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t care.”

Well, she was right on all fronts. But your emotions were all over the place tonight, and even though you tried like hell to be focused, the combination of work stressors and the introvert in you screaming steadily higher at every passing moment you remained outside and exposed to the general public was making that difficult. _Alcohol seems to make getting a grip on myself even more of a chore, but I’m sure I’d be worse off if I didn’t have any._ “I know. But,” you sighed. “I feel like I’m boring you.”

“Boring me? Hardly,” Aranea snorted, pushing your new glass closer to you. “Do you know what’s boring to me? Sitting around a table of men who think they know more than you about battle tactics and having to pretend that you give a shit about their sub-par ideas.”

You let out a chuckle this time, picturing a disgruntled Aranea trying so hard to not let her irritation show in a male-dominated meeting. “Were you _really_ able to keep your mouth shut? You couldn’t have gone that whole time and not pissed someone off.”

“Have more faith in me! It’s not my first rodeo,” she took a sip of her drink to hide her smirk. “But they didn’t like it when I ignored all of their carefully laid plans and did what I wanted to do anyway. Especially when I did it better.”

Laughing more heartily, you shook your head. “Man. Aranea, you’re seriously goals.”

“Goals, you say? I don’t follow.”

Bolstered out of your bad mood enough by both the levity of the situation and the liquor, you faced her squarely. “Dude, just look at you. Perfect body, perfect hair, a badass on and off the battlefield, and still managing to rule the hell out of your life the way you want it. Then there’s others,” you gestured vaguely to yourself. “who are ruled by their daily grind, feel trapped in a rut no matter what they do to try to get out of it, and the only time they can say that they’re hot is if they’re literally on fire. So yes, Aranea, you are goals.”

She regarded you silently for a moment, making you instantly regret your mini-tirade. But before you could apologize for running your mouth, she spoke. “You don’t think you’re attractive?”

You rolled your eyes and turned back to your drink. “I haven’t been on a date in years, the most updated thing in my closet is my uniform, I might as well use makeup to fingerpaint on a canvas, and I don’t know what I’m doing with my life.” Taking a hearty swig, you focused on the burn of the alcohol as it went down your throat. “So, in short… no. ‘Attractive’ is a word best saved for people like you who have things going for them.”

“Sounds like you need some convincing. So, hurry up.”

You did a double-take. “Excuse me, what?”

Aranea gestured to your glass. “Finish that, and we’ll go.”

“Uh, go where?”

She gave you a sideways glance. “It’s a surprise. Now stop asking questions and start chugging, sweetie.”

Despite the fact that the beverage you had ordered was more for sipping on rather than guzzling as if you were a dehydrated person in the desert, you did as you were told, ignoring the nervous flutters in your stomach. _Maybe I shouldn’t have been so damn emo._ You shoved your glass down the bar top to the bartender and waved that you wanted your tab closed, and made to pull out your wallet. Aranea beat you to the punch, putting down a stack of gil and telling him to keep the change. Before you knew it, you were meekly following just a step behind her through the murky streets of Gralea, your hands in the pockets of your jeans and wondering just what you had gotten into. Neither of you talked as you navigated through the twists and turns of the sidewalks, and that was fine with you since you figured you already had a knack for putting your foot in your mouth that evening.

Eventually, both of you came across an apartment building that Aranea quickly keyed in an access code to at the door. The lobby was rather plain but still nicer than where you were staying, which wasn’t a surprise to you. _I bet you she’s actually rich but downplays it to everyone. Meanwhile, I’m over here actually poor and pretty much unable to hide it from anyone._ Letting the pessimistic trains of thought swirl around in your head as you absently kept up with Aranea, you put them on pause as she came to a door and unlocked it.

“Home sweet home! Well, one of many, I should say,” she announced to you and flipped on the light. You scanned the small studio apartment that had the latest in technology and amenities, but still managed to be fairly simple. There were a few accents here and there that you could spot on first glance, but you overall got the feeling that Aranea didn’t spend a whole lot of time in the place.

“Pretty nice. But I was expecting you to have something bigger, for some reason,” you blurted out bluntly, the alcohol you consumed making it difficult to check yourself as much as you normally would. She gave you an amused look as she bent down and unzipped her ankle boots, and you made sure to avert your gaze from lingering on her behind for too long as she did so.

“Why? I’m a woman of simple tastes, and if it’s just me then I don’t need anything fancy,” she placed the shoes off to the side and straightened up, crossing her arms over her chest as she studied you with her moss green eyes. You just stared back at her nervously, holding back the urge to twitch. “So. I need you to understand a little something that’s helped me through my tough phases.”

You swallowed and raised an eyebrow.

“All women are beautiful. Doesn’t matter what they wear, how tall or short, fat or skinny. We’re women in a man’s world, where they like to make the rules that confine us to little boxes,” Aranea unfolded her arms and poked her finger right at the center of your chest. “Fuck. The. Boxes. Break out of them and grasp that confidence that you know you have.”

Blinking at the impromptu inspirational speech, you tried ignoring the tingling sensation her finger left on your chest. “I don’t have much confidence these days.”

“I know. Which is why I’m gonna help you. So, I need you to strip.”

You coughed. “Um, Aranea, I don’t-”

She waved her hand in the air. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before, unless you’re packing something you haven’t told me about,” Aranea winked, then. “And if that’s the case, it’ll make this interesting.” Folding her arms again, she tilted her head at you. “If it makes you feel more safe, you can keep your underwear on. But the rest of it? You can pile it up as neatly as you’d like on that chair over there.”

Blushing all the way to the roots of your hair, you fidgeted before slowly taking your arms out of the blue t-shirt you were wearing. You watched as Aranea walked over to the closet and started rummaging around in there, and quickly sped up the process so that it felt less like you were giving her an unintentional strip tease. By the time she turned back around, holding a basic pair of black heels in one hand, you were standing in the middle of the room in your bra and panties while internally screaming. She looked you up and down for a moment, smirked, and then thrust the shoes at you. “We look to be about the same size, so put these on for me.”

Taking the footwear in a shaky hand, you placed them on the floor in front of you and wiggled your feet into them. You owned a few heels yourself, but you rarely wore them as your job often required you to run around the establishment like a chicken with its head cut off. You tried not to wobble just by standing there, and you looked up at Aranea as she nodded in satisfaction before taking a seat at the edge of her bed.

“So, now I want you to walk.”

_The hell?_ “What, like a catwalk?”

“Not exactly. Just a normal walk.”

Shrugging and shaking your head, you started walking tentatively to the opposite wall. The heels clicked obnoxiously loud in your ears, and you knew you were thinking way too hard about an activity you did every day without thinking about it. _Except I do it in more clothes, no heels, and no audience._ Getting to the wall and turning around, you started making your way back across the apartment staring pointedly ahead as you passed by Aranea.

“Okay, push your shoulders back,” she called out to you, and you made a concentrated effort to follow suit. “You slouch when you walk, and that’s no good. Chin up, too.” You stiffly straightened your spine and held your chin in a way that made you feel awkward, but you turned around to start the circuit all over again.

“Why am I doing this, again?” You asked, focusing on the opposite wall as you passed by her.

“Because I need you to realize that these goals you think are so impossible for you to achieve are right under your nose,” Aranea replied, crossing her legs and leaning back on her elbows as she watched you. “It’s not about what you wear, it’s about how you _feel._ And you need to be more comfortable in your own skin. So we lay everything bare, and start from there. You’re drooping again, by the way.”

_Well, I_ feel _ridiculous._ Letting out a sigh, you tried pushing your doubts and feelings aside and just pretended like she wasn’t there. The trek from one side of the room to the other became automatic to you, as well as the random words of encouragement from Aranea to adjust your posture and to eventually put a bit of sway in your step. You couldn’t stop the little smile that had spread on your lips as you found yourself feeling better despite your doubts in the beginning, and a giggle even escaped as you dared to flip your hair back and forth during one of the circuits. The silver-haired woman on the bed clapped and egged you on, letting out a wolf whistle.

“Okay now, stop for a second,” She said suddenly, and you paused in mid step and looked quizzically at her. She motioned with her chin for you to look over your other shoulder, and you followed her direction to see a mirror that was placed against the wall that you had just been absently passing by this entire time. Squaring up to face it, you took in your appearance like you hadn’t done for as long as you could remember. Your life had become a whirlwind of monotony, grabbing the same clothes, making sure that your socks matched and your hair and face were clean before you started your day. But now, in someone else’s place and in a situation you never in your wildest dreams thought that you would end up, you took the time to really _look_ at yourself. Catching a hint of movement out of the corner of your eye, you looked at Aranea in the reflection as she stood up to stand behind you.

“See what I mean, now? Confidence changes everything,” she placed her hands on your shoulders, and you barely suppressed an involuntary shiver. “So, I don’t ever want to hear you tell me that you’re not attractive. If you need to memorize how you look and feel in this moment, then do it. Hold onto it, and don’t let it go.”

You bit your lip, your eyes meeting hers in the mirror. “It’ll be tough. My brain doesn’t like to focus on the good things.”

“It doesn’t, huh? I could give it some incentive…” You watched as her hands left your shoulders to slide slowly down your arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Entranced by the view you were getting in the mirror, your breath hitched as one of her hands smoothed across your stomach and trailed upwards to the swell of your breasts. All you could do was see how shellshocked your face had gotten as your mind struggled to comprehend what was going on while your body hummed in appreciation. Her slender digits traced around the underwire of your bra and continued upwards to your neck, and your pulse seemed even more prominent when she brushed against it. You felt her fingertips come to your chin and tug your face to face hers.

Time seemed to slow down as you hesitated. You knew what was coming once you allowed her to turn your head. You knew what you had to admit to yourself once it happened. _Am I ready for that?_ You looked at both of you in the mirror.

_Nope. But, fuck it._

You met her lips with as much bravery as you could muster. They were soft and plush, and parted easily against yours as you tentatively explored the sensations you were getting. Wisps of her hair tickled your skin as she kissed you, and you shivered a bit as you dared deepen it. Feeling the hand that you forgot about trace the waistband of your panties before dipping her fingers underneath them, you actually jumped when Aranea found that sensitive nub and started rubbing it. You moaned into her mouth and felt her tongue circle yours once before she detached herself and looked down at you with a lidded gaze.

Not really trusting yourself to say anything that wouldn’t have you pondering it later and wanting to ram your head repeatedly against a wall, you turned to face her completely and wrapped your arms around her neck and dove right back into the kiss with fervor. Aranea stumbled backwards, not expecting that reaction from you, and you easily used that momentum to gravitate her back to the foot of the bed and nudge her backwards with your body weight. Your lips disconnected again as she fell backwards, and her laugh was one of the most melodic sounds to your ears as you reached for the hem of her tank top.

“My… what have I unleashed?” She asked, slightly breathless but tinged with mirth. She helped you undress her by raising her back high enough for you to slip the tank top off as toss it to the side. You paused for a moment, looking at the front clasp of Aranea’s bra before stretching a hand out and undoing that. Her breasts fell free of the restraints like they were as eager for you as you were of them, and you caressed one of them in both awe and apprehension.

“You’ve come this far, sweetie. Don’t be shy, now,” Aranea’s voice encouraged you. Swallowing tightly, you dipped down to one pert nipple and took it into your mouth, swirling it with your tongue before sucking lightly on it. You heard her gasp in response, and felt driven to continue your ministrations, eventually switching from one breast to the other. You kept a hand on whichever breast you weren’t kissing, kneading lightly and reveling in the feel of the soft skin beneath your fingertips.

“So, you’ve done this before,” Aranea breathed out.

“Nope,” you replied as you went for the button on her pants, next. “I just… maybe thought about this a lot.”

“Such bullshit. I should’ve known the timid act was just that,” her hips lifted to allow you to pull her jeans down and off, taking her panties with it. Your knuckles brushed against her hipbone as you removed the articles of clothing, and soon you were looking right at her glistening sex with wide eyes. You flickered your gaze to her face then, and gave a lopsided, sheepish grin.

“Well, your goal was to give me confidence, right? Consider it met, I guess,” you steeled yourself as you lowered your face to her mounds and breathed deeply, inhaling her unique and musky scent to try and prepare you for something that you had honestly never done, no matter what Aranea thought you were hiding from her. Flicking your tongue out to her clit, you felt her jerk at the contact, and you did it one more time before fully pressing your open mouth to her nether region, using your tongue to part her folds and lave up to the nub before giving it a firm suck. It must’ve been the right decision, as you heard her let out a startled “oh!” as her fingers laced themselves through your hair for stability. Egged on by her reaction, you closed your eyes and allowed yourself to really get into it, teasing her entrance repeatedly and nestling your face right up against her heat as you ate her out with enthusiasm. The soft wisps of her carefully trimmed pubic hair rubbed against the tip of your nose and added to the whole surreal experience that you were sure wouldn’t hit you until tomorrow.

After a while of squirming and gasping at your mercy, you felt Aranea tug at your hair. You reluctantly gave up on what had to be up there on the list of your most favorite things to do, and absently wiped at your face with the back of your hand as you looked at her. Her normally pale skin was flushed with color, a sheen of sweat across her forehead that matted strands of her hair in random patterns, and her eyes were many shades darker as she gazed back at you. “Okay, sunshine. Payback’s a bitch, and I hope you’re ready for it.”

She sat up quickly then, almost startling you off of the bed. Reaching around to your back before you could react to anything, you felt the hooks of your bra release and the garment fall from your shoulders shortly thereafter. She grabbed your arm next and yanked you to the bed and rolled you beneath her. As her lips met yours again, she distracted you with her tongue as she pulled your panties down and off your legs. She came up for air and looked down at you with a smirk of your own, and you wanted to blurt out how incredibly beautiful you found her just then. But you didn’t get the opportunity to do so before she dipped her head down to your clit and returned the favor you had just given her, only with what seemed like precision honed by loads more experience.

“Aaahh!” Bucking your hips up into her mouth, you swiftly clamped a hand down over your own to stop yourself from possibly alerting the nearby tenants to what you two were up to. It was torturous, being enough to titillate your roiling state of arousal yet not quite enough to bring you over. You squirmed and shuddered, hanging onto the sheets for dear life as you tried to keep it together as much as possible. Aranea kept up her assault on your clit until she was good and ready to grant you mercy, and the look of satisfaction on her face when she rose up to look at you sent your heart beating even faster than it already was.

“Oh, I think you’re ready for the main event,” Aranea murmured as she situated her body over yours. Your legs remained parted to allow her to sink into position, and you gasped as she ground her hips down onto yours.

“Let’s see who cums first.”

She started up her motions again, and every brush her clit made against yours sent another wave of pleasure through your entire body. It made you more eager than what you had started, and eventually you found yourself matching her tempo and grinding as hard against her as she was doing to you. You met her gaze resolutely, even as you felt her hand pin your wrist down to the bed and your breath start to turn shallow in anticipation of your orgasm. You didn’t want to “lose” this little game, but Aranea was steadily driving you closer to your release with her pace and pressure, and you couldn’t counter them without speeding up the process to yourself. Your combined panting filled the air of the apartment, and she knew how close you were the way your eyelids started to flutter.

“Alright, give it up to momma, now,” Aranea crooned, leaning further down to brush her lips against yours.

“Only if you cum with me,” you forced out before reaching up and grabbing the back of her head with your free hand and smashing your lips together furiously. Your orgasm hit you hard, and you ululated into her mouth as wave after wave hit you, your hips bucking into hers in time with them. You felt more than heard her gasp, and she lost her rhythm and fell against you as she came, breaking the kiss and laying her sweaty head in the crook of your neck as she shuddered along with you. Both of you mellowed out together, and eventually Aranea slipped to the side of you and draped her arm across your chest. You stared at the ceiling and basked in the endorphin rush that relaxed every point of tension in your body before turning your head and looking over at your partner.

“Was this your plan all along?”

Aranea paused before shrugging slightly. “No… but I also wasn’t gonna pass up an opportunity if I came across it. I knew I couldn’t wait on you to make a move no matter how many googly eyes you made at me when you thought I wasn’t paying attention.”

Laughing lightly, you pressed a light kiss to her forehead. “I guess I wasn’t as inconspicuous as I thought. But I seriously believed I was out of your league, anyway.”

“And now?”

You looked into her eyes for a moment, then smiled. “Still out of it, but maybe a lot closer than what I thought.”

Aranea’s hand bopped you on the nose. “I didn’t give you enough confidence, huh? Do you need another date night for this to sink in?”

Pretending to consider it, you tapped your chin. “Maybe. One or three.”

Aranea rolled her eyes and snuggled up next to you again. “I know when I’m getting swindled, but since it’s you… I’ll allow it.”


End file.
